


Coffee Shop

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: The Hardy's are undercover in River Heights as baristas, Nancy makes a rare appearance in the coffee shop.





	Coffee Shop

“Hi, can I help you?” Nancy glances down from the menu board she’s been trying to decipher for the past ten minutes. Everyone in front of her clearly has been served by the five foot gap between her and the counter. _Of course a cute guy would be working when I have no clue what I want, welcome to idiotville, population me._ She sighed, well he _did_ work here so in theory he should be able to help her pick out something. “Hi.” He repeats as she makes her way to the counter.

“Hhhi.” She draws out, showing she still has no idea what she’s going to order but didn’t want to stand around like an idiot any longer.

“Don’t know what you want?”

“Yeah.” Nancy admits sheepishly.

“As someone who has to make and know all the drinks, believe me you have every right to be totally lost looking at that thing.” He smiled at her, finally a real person who didn’t make this cover job totally suck.

 _Damn, cute and nice? Of course I look and feel like hell today._ Nancy moaned to herself, but she returned the friendly smile. “I usually try and avoid caffeine, but in my line of work it can rarely be helped. I ran a stakeout all last night, I don’t even know how I safely drove my car all the way here I’m that out of it.” _A stakeout?_ Frank wondered to himself, this girl was definitely cool. Of course he had to be undercover right now and didn’t even live in the area to get to know her better. _I’ve got to hurry up and help her so she can be out of here as quickly as possible_. Any more time spent with the “could be” girl than necessary was just going to be too damn distracting to him.

“So, you want something pretty heavily caffeinated but doesn’t taste like coffee and isn’t too sweet?” He guessed as this was also how he preferred his caffeine after a stakeout.

“Exactly! What do you have like that?”

“I’d recommend the crafted press with a shot of dark chocolate.”

“You can make that? I never would’ve figured that out from this wacko menu.”

“You bet we can. That’ll be $3.75.” Nancy hands him her debit card. She really didn’t want to hand it over and cause further embarrassment but she didn’t have any change on her.

“Cool card.” He responds as he glances at the magnifying glass design on the card. “Hey Joe, check this out.” Frank calls to his brother behind the espresso machine.

“Bro we should totally get this.” Joe responds as he sees the card.

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Nancy’s face flushes as another cute boy is being shown her totally dorky card.

“Oh, sorry, here’s your card back, can I get a name for the drink?”

“Nancy.”

“Ok, your drink will be up in a minute on the end.”

“Thanks.” Nancy responds as she books it to the far corner of the shop to wait for her drink, hoping to hide from the prying eyes of the cashier.

“I’ve got a crafted press for Nancy.” The second boy called out. Nancy rushed over, grabbed her drink and high-tailed it out of the shop. She then looked at her cup and right below her name written on the drink it said “Call me- 280-555-7263 - Frank (the cashier).” Nancy was so startled she almost dropped her coffee.

\--

“You did what?!” Frank demanded angrily of his brother.

“I just gave your phone number to that pretty redhead with the magnifying glass card. It’s no biggie.” Joe was completely calm, the rage of his brother at his actions was nothing new.

“Joe, we are supposed to be undercover here.”

“Hey, no pain no gain. Also, she’s clearly a fellow detective so she wouldn’t out us if she finds out.” Frank rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

“I’ll let you know when I actually need you to step into my personal life. Oh wait, that’ll be never.” While Frank was pretty mad at his brother for giving out his number to a practical stranger without asking him, he did really hope she’d call him.


End file.
